Draco's Girl
by a hunter of artemis here
Summary: this is a fic about a girl who meets draco and will eventually fall for him. better then the summary. rated T for unknow reasons the story is much better than the summary! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thanks for reading! So this is a story about a girl. This is her back ground knowledge**

**Name: Tiffany Finnegan **

**House: Gryffindor **

**Blood Type: half-blood **

**Wand: Phoenix, Holly wood, nice and supple **

**Patronus: owl **

**Boggart: bugs **

**BFF: Hermione Granger **

**Boyfriend: Draco Malfoy (later on in the story.)**

**Best Class: care for magical creatures **

**Quidditch: chaser**

**Here is what I imagine some people think off her:**

**Harry Potter: Absolutely amazing girl! We're such good friends! Why she's interested in Malfoy I'll never know. **

**Ron Weasley: I actually had a small crush on her in first year. She's awesome! **

**Hermione Granger: My best friend! She's always there for me, and I'll do almost anything for her! **

**Ginny Weasley: Tiffany is so fun to hang out with! **

**Fred Weasley: Smokin' hot! **

**George Weasley: Great sense of humor! **

**Luna Lovegood: She's nice, she always says hi in the corridors. **

**Draco Malfoy: Best girlfriend ever! I love her so much; she's beautiful, smart, nice, amazing in every way! I don't even care that she's a Gryffindor! **

**Pansy Parkinson: She stole Draco from me! Stupid Gryffindor! **

**So yeah. It will start with off at the first year. She is in the same year with Harry and the gang. So Enjoy! This story is in tiffany's PoV, just FYI! And please read the author's note at the bottom.**

I woke up very happy. My father and I were going to Diagon Alley. I had just received my letter from Hogwarts yesterday. Let me tell about me.

My name's Tiffany Finnegan. My father is a Wizard, but my mom was a muggle. She died in a car crash when I was 2. My dad moved us to the wizarding world when I turned 5. He told me about magic and about Voldemort. If I am correct, Harry Potter will be in my year.

I was woken by my father, Charlie Finnegan, at 8. We would travel by floo powder. I quickly dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt and threw my blonde hair up into a ponytail. After breakfast, my father went upstairs to grab some money. He is an Auror so he makes some money.

After I grabbed my purse we walked to the Weasley house. They were our neighbors so we were going to the alley with them. When we got there I saw the twins and Ron who were really good friends of mine. I gave Ron a hug and was picked up by the twins. They lead me and my father inside the Burrow. After a hug from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley we were off. I stepped into the fire place after Ron. "DIAGON ALLEY!" I was transported and almost fell into Ron who caught my arms. The twins were laughing their heads off. "Walk much?", they said in unison. I glared at them.

After everyone had arrived we went our separate ways and agreed to meet back outside Ollivander's. My father led me into the shop. Mr. Ollivander smiled at me. "Try this. Phoenix feather, Holly wood, 11 inches, nice and supple. Give it a wave." I flicked the wand and looked back at the man. "Perfect." I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

After we paid him, my father led me to get my robes. On the way out I knocked into a boy. "Sorry, I'm sorry." The boy helped my pick up my parcels. "It's fine. Here."

I finally looked at the boy. He was slender with sleek white-blond hair. His eyes were grey. The boy handed me a parcel I dropped. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way. You are?" I noticed that my father and his were having a conversation. "Um, I'm Tiffany Finnegan." We shook hands. "Draco." We both looked at his father. "Come along." Draco shot me a smile.

As they walked away I heard his father whisper something to Draco. "You do not need to talk to her. She is a half-blood." I looked back over my shoulder and met Draco's eyes. I turned around, blushing, and followed my father out. After everything I had to have had been bought, we started back towards the meeting place. When I passed the owl store I saw a beautiful owl. "Dad, can I have an owl?"

My father sighed. "Well, we only have one. So, yes, you can get one." I picked a black one with dark brown spots. I named it Aaron. As we walked up to the Weasleys, Ron came running towards me. "You got an owl?" I nodded. "Yes, Ron. We only have one and my father needs it for work, so I got one." Ron was stroking it's feathers. "It's name is Aaron."

"Come along children. We must get going now. Tomorrow you go to Hogwarts." Ron and I ran after Mrs. Weasley. When we had apperated back to the burrow my father hugged Mrs. Weasley and shook Mr. Weasley's hand. I hugged everyone. When I got to the twins, one gave me a kiss on each cheek. Before we left my father asked Mrs. Weasley something. "Molly, do you mind if Tiffany spends the night here and will you take her to Hogwarts? I have to get up very early, and I don't want to wake her up."

Mrs. Weasley said to send me over for supper after I was packed. I followed my father and went up stairs to pack. I packed my school uniforms and some shoes and books and quills and other things. I also packed a large bag of owl treats. Grabbing a pair of pajamas I hadn't packed, I left for the Weasley's with my trunk and owl in tow.

Upon arriving at the Burrow, I handed my ticket to Mrs. Weasley so I wouldn't lose it. She promised to keep it safe and to go on upstairs to put my stuff down. I would be rooming with Ginny for tonight and after a brief 'hello', I went off to find the boys.

I heard them in Ron's room. When I entered Fred and George ran up to me and kissed me on both cheeks and entered into a deep bow. Then they picked me up and spun me around the room. I laughed so hard it hurt.

When they put me down, all three of us collapsed onto the floor to dizzy to stand. "Man, Hogwarts is going to be so much fun with you. You can help us with tricks and pranks. Right, Tiff?" I looked at the twin who said it. "Of course. Besides, you wouldn't be able to trick some people without me."

After another round of laughter, we heard Mrs. Weasley call us for supper. I raced the twins down the stairs. When we got down, Fred and George started fight over who got to sit by me at the table. "Why don't I sit in the middle?" I plopped down and both boys scrambled to fill the seats. I said 'hi' to Percy and Bill. After almost everyone was done with their food I looked to Mr. Weasley.

"Um, Mr. Weasley, do you know the Malfoy family?" The man looked at me. "Well, Tiffany, um, all I can say is that they are pure-blooded, and don't like anyone who isn't. And they are very devout followers of You-Know-Who."

At first I didn't believe the man, but Mr. Weasley doesn't lie. I couldn't believe the boy I had met in the store. Mrs. Weasley had a puzzled look on her face. "Why do you ask, sweetie?" I gulped. "No reason. I just heard the name and wondered." The woman nodded. "Okay, children head up to bed."

Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and I got up from the table and went up the stairs. I turned to the boys. "Night, Ron. Goodnight Fred and George." The twins smirked. "Don't we get a hug?" I laughed. "Fine. One." They ran forward and grabbed me. After they finally let go I followed Ginny into her room. We really didn't talk much but in her room. "Hey, Ginny."

"Hey, Tiff." She looked sad. I went and put my hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, what's wrong?" The red-head smiled. "I want to go to Hogwarts." I hugged her. "Don't worry Ginny. You can go next year. You'll make new friends and forget about us. You'll love it." I grabbed my pajamas and went to change. Afterwards, I crawled into my bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering if Draco would ever speak to me again until I fell asleep.

The next morning:

I woke up at 8. Ginny was still asleep, but when I went down stairs I saw everyone else was up. The twins smiled at me. "Good Morning Sleepy Head.", they coursed in unison. I smirked at them. "Morning Everyone." When I sat next to Ron, Mrs. Weasley sat a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me. "Sleep well, dear?" I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

After I ate, I went upstairs to get ready. I ran into Ginny on the way. "Morning, Ginny." I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I dried my hair off and went to get dressed. I slipped into a pair of white shorts, and put on a red shirt. I put my feet into my flats as I braided my hair.

I took my trunk and owl and drug them down stairs. It was 10:00. Everyone was ready. "Whoa, Tiff, you look hot." I glared at the twin who said it. I think it was Fred. After everything was loaded up, everyone got into the car and off we went.

We got to the train station with 10 minutes to spare. We started to run as we got trolleys. We were to the platform when I heard a boy ask Mrs. Weasley something. "Oh, dear, you just run into the wall." The boy gulped. I smiled at him. "First time?" He nodded. "Mine too. Watch me." I did just like the twins did and ran through the wall. I made sure he got through before I walked off.

I delivered my stuff to the person and turned and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" I looked up to see Draco Malfoy. I felt the heat come to my cheeks. He smiled, "We keep meeting like this." I smiled. "DRACO!" I saw his father. Draco turned back to me. "See you when we get there?" I nodded and he walked off.

I found Ron and we got on searching for a compartment. I saw that the boy from the train station didn't have anyone sitting with him. I opened the door. "Um, can me and my friend sit here?" He nodded. I looked at Ron. "Found one!"

After we got settled with Ron beside the boy and me across from him, Ron held his hand out. "I'm Ron Weasley. Pleased to meet you."

The boy shook his hand. "I'm Harry Potter." Ron's eyes were wide. "THE HARRY POTTER?" Harry nodded.

"Ronald, stop. You'll scare him half to death. I'm Tiffany Finnegan. Sorry about Ron.", I shook Harry's hand. We talked about stuff like what Hogwarts was, and magic. Then the trolley came by. "Anything from the trolley?"

Ron shook his head. I reached for my purse, but before I got it Harry told the woman something, "We'll take the lot." As I turned to look at the boy, he had produced a ton of gallons from his pocket. We got everything into the room, we started eating. I grabbed the licorice snaps, 4 chocolate frogs and one pack of jelly beans.

After the boys had nearly devoured everything, Harry held his hand out to me. He had about 50 licorice snaps. "Tiffany, you can have these. Ron and I aren't going to eat them." I took them, "Thanks, Harry. And you can call me 'Tiff', it's what everyone else calls me."

"Why don't I do some magic?" I turned to Ron. "You're going to do magic?" I turned towards the new voice.

It was a girl who was my age and looked very smart. She had bushy hair and was in her school uniform. Ron nodded his head, "Yes." He said some crazy words and it didn't do anything. The girl turned back towards me. "I'm Hermione Granger. You are?" I shook her hand. "I'm Tiffany Finnegan, that's Ron Weasley, and that is Harry Potter." The girl's eyes widened. "The Harry Potter." I nodded. The girl shook her head. "Anyway, have you seen a toad? A boy has lost his." I shook my head.

The girl nodded. "Well you all should get dressed. We are almost there." I stood up. "Can you help?" Hermione nodded. "Sure." I followed her to a room where I put on the uniform. Hermione informed me that we'll get our house ties tonight, and our robes will have the symbol put on tonight as well, while we sleep.

On the way back Hermione struck up a conversation. "What was that book you were reading?" I looked at her. "Hogwarts: A History, for the fifth time." She smiled. "TWINS!" I knew me and this girl would be friends.

"TIFFANY!" Fred and George were running up the corridor to me. They go to me and started spinning me around. "We hope you're in Gryffindor." They ran off and Hermione and I went back to the boys laughing. Soon it was time to get off.

The Sorting:

I followed Hermione into the Great Hall. We started talking about the ceiling. "It's a charm. I read about in Hogwarts: A History." On the last part I said it with her. We laughed. Then Professor McGonagall put a hat down that sung.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folks use any means__  
__To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

I wait for my turn. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor. Draco got Slytherin. I heard McGonagall call my name. I walked up to the stage. The hat sat on my head for about a half a minute then yelled out my house. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I went and sat by Hermione. Everyone smiled at me. The twins were so happy, muttering something about the tricks they could pull. I turned to Hermione, "Want to get the same dorm?" She nodded. "Sure, Tiffany. I heard that the girls' dorm can only have two people per room. So, sure! We can work together and do a lot together, I mean we do have to live with each other for the next 7 years." I laughed. "I have a feeling, Hermione that we are going to be really good friends."

I looked over at the Slytherin table and found Draco looking at me. I smiled. He gave a small smile and turned back to his food. After everyone had finished, the head boy lead the way to the dorms. He told us the password and all and soon I was headed up to get my assigned dorm. I waited for my name to be called out.

When it was called, I stepped forwards waiting for the person I would live with. It was HERMIONE! After we went in and saw our stuff, I went downstairs. Fred and George pulled me over to the couch were they started telling me a plan to prank Snape. I looked back and forth between them when they were done. "Well, it's a really thought out plan, but…let's do this for Halloween. Deal?" They nodded.

I went back upstairs to find Hermione reading. I dressed for bed and fell asleep quickly.

**Okay, so that's all for now. This will be Tiffany's adventures with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She will get with Draco and all so just wait. She will help them find the stone and chamber and all the other adventures, too. So understand that. If you have any questions PM me. Thanks! ~ a hunter of artemis**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I just wanted to let all of my readers know that I will be off the grid until April 24, 2015. I am currently on spring break so there will be no post this week. Here is when I hope to upload something:

Another High School Story: April 24, 2015

Draco's Girl: April 26, 2015

All I Want Is My Seaweed Brain: April 29, 2015.

Please don't get mad, I wish were my family and I are staying had wifi but sadly it don't. Be safe! BYE! ~ a hunter of artemis here


	3. Chapter 2 for real

**HEY! I'm not dead! Okay so I kind of had a writer's block so here is what I have decided. I am skipping to year four. Just imagine that Tiffany helped Ron in Chamber of secrets, and helped Harry and Hermione in Prisoner of Azkaban. It is now time for the Triwizard tournament. ENJOY! And it is Tiffany PoV.**

I was in my room writing to Draco. We always wrote over the summer. I had just gotten a letter from him.

**Tiffany-**

** Are you going to the Quidditch World cup? I am and I hope you are to. **

** -Draco**

I took a piece of paper and wrote quickly.

**Draco-**

** I'm going with the Weasleys. Please give Aaron a treat and send him back. No more notes please. Goodnight.**

** -Tiffany**

I sent Aaron off into the night and waited. About thirty minutes later my owl came back with a note that said 'goodnight' and he drifted into his cage. I changed into my pjs and climbed into bed. In a few days was the World Cup.

I woke up early and dressed quickly, putting on a purple tank top, skinny jeans, and a gray hoodie. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. The once blonde locks had turned a light brown and reached my mid-back in waves, and after they were braided I walked downstairs.

I was alone. My dad had left on an 'important trip' late last night so for the rest of the summer and the school year on breaks I would be staying at the Weasley's. I poured me a cup of liquid dugs (coffee), grabbed Aaron's cage and took off to the Weasley's. I was greeted by Hermione. "Hey, Tiffany." I gave her a hug. We had been through a lot together. I mean both of us helped Harry rescue Sirius.

"Hey, Hermione. When did you get in?" She followed me to the kitchen. "This morning." I nodded and sat my owl cage down and hugged Mrs. Weasley. I took my owl cage and walked up the stairs and put it in the room where Hermione and I would be staying until school.

I saw my trunk and everything I brought over yesterday. I gave Aaron an owl treat and followed Hermione to the boys' room. When I entered I saw that there was an extra bed for Harry. All the boys turned towards me. There was Ron, Fred, and George.

"Hey Tiffany." The twins smiled at me. "Hi, guys. When's Harry coming?" Ron stood up. "Um, me, Mom, Dad, Fred, and George are traveling by floo powder to go and get him in a few minutes. Do you want to come?" I nodded.

"Sure. Besides, I've been meaning to give Harry some fever fudge for the pig he calls his cousin." I went over to one of the twin's boxes I knew had the fake sweet. I shoved a piece into my pocket. Ron came over to me. "So, who are you going for at the World Cup?" I smiled at the twins. "Why the Irish of course!"

"RON! GEORGE! FRED! COME DOWN STAIRS IT'S TIME TO GO!" I made my way towards the door. I walked down stairs after Ron. "Mrs. Weasley, can I go too?" The woman smiled at me. "Sure, dear. You'll go with Ron." I waited and climbed into the fireplace next to Ron and took his hand like we had to. "NUMBER FOUR, PRIVATE DRIVE!"

I fell on Ron's arm. Apparently the people didn't have a big fire place. I was covered in soot. I looked up and saw Harry. "Harry!"

He helped me up and helped brush off the soot. I gave him hug when I was clean. "Did you get my last letter?" I had asked him not to respond. "Yes, Tiffany."

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" I turned to see a fat boy with watery blue eyes and thick blond hair. I felt heat come to my cheeks. I had a small crush on Harry and an even bigger one on Draco, who had gotten nicer to me over the years.

Harry put his arm around my shoulders. "No, Dudley. This is one of my best friends. Tiffany." The boy-Dudley-scoffed. I took out the piece of fudge. "Oh, um, I brought this for you, Harry, but it just struck me that you don't like this flavor." I glanced at Dudley with my eyes. Harry took the candy from my hands and nodded. "Well, it's okay. Dudley, you can have it."

"Children time to go." I got in the fire place after everyone had disappeared with a handful of powder with my hand in Harry's. Dudley came running up to his father. "Daddy, look what Harry did to me!" He had boils all over his face. The father turned towards me. "No you didn't."

I smiled. "See you around, Dudley. BURROW!" Harry and I melted away. I stepped out of the fireplace at the burrow. "Sorry if that I'll get you in trouble." Harry said it probably would but it was worth it.

I walked upstairs to with Harry and we found Ron and Hermione.

I looked around at my best friends. "What do you think will happen this year?"

Everyone laughed. Harry turned to me. "Who knows?" Ron looked up. "Bloody Hell, what will happen this year?"Everyone started laughing again. Mrs. Weasley called us down for lunch a few minutes later.

Morning of the world cup:

I woke up and saw Hermione was getting up as well. I got up, took a quick shower, and went to get dressed. I was wearing a pair of jeans, a red top, and sneakers. I grabbed one of my hoodie and shrugged it on. After breakfast we (everyone but Mrs. Weasley) set out.

I walked beside Harry up the hill to the Portkey. I had a small bag in my hands. "Tiffany, how did you even get all of your clothes in that bag?" Harry's eyes were on my bag.

I laughed. "Hermione has one too. Undetectable extension charm. It comes in handy." I had all my clothes in the bag, a few books, and other things.

"Harry, Tiffany, the others are almost here." I looked up at Mr. Weasley and saw two people apperate beside him. Mr. Weasley shook hands with the two men. "Okay, Cedric, you know Fred, and George, but this is Hermione Granger, my youngest son Ron, my daughter Ginny, Tiffany Finnegan, and Harry Potter." Cedric shook our hands and said hello.

The port key was a boot. A boot. I grabbed on and pulled Harry down and I felt the word spin. When we landed I was on my back and Harry was on top of me. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric came down easily, laughing. Harry got up off me and helped me up.

"You all right, Tiffany?" I nodded and brushed some grass of my butt. I grabbed my bag off the ground and followed the rest of the group over a small hill. On the other side were hundreds of tents.

Mr. Weasley said goodbye to the Diggorys until the match tonight. I followed the group and we found our tent. Even though it seemed small it was huge. I followed Hermione and Ginny into the girls' room.

I took off my dirty jeans and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a long sleeve white shirt, an Irish jersey, and my sneakers. I threw my hair into a sloppy bun and walked out. I put on a stripe of green paint and then white on one cheek and other way around on the other cheek.

Fred and George had one half of their face white and the other green. They looked crazy.

We walked to the stadium. It was gigantic. "Mr. Weasley, where are our seats?" Harry, who had asked, looked up for the answer. "Well, let's just say that if it rains, you'll know first." I turned and saw Draco Malfoy, but he didn't see me.

"So, Potter, you know we were invited to go to sit in the Minister's box." Draco's father told him no tot brag and started to talk to Harry. I took a step closer. "Hi, Draco." Draco turned and saw me. "Hey, Tiffany. Irish?" I blushed. "Um, Yeah. I should go. See you at school." I started following the group. "Bye, Tiffany." I turned back around and smiled. "Bye, Draco."

After the Game:

I was ready to go. We were leaving in the morning. I had taken off the jersey and put on my hoodie. Everything else had been put in my bag. I was watching the twins dance around when I heard it. It was like a gun. I sat up straight.

Harry came over. "Tiffany?" I grabbed my bag. "Go. We need to get out." We all tried to get out and saw a mob. There was fire everywhere. Fred grabbed my hand and started to pull. "HARRY!" He was lost in crowd.

"HARRY! HARRY!" Fred pulled me out over the hill and I lost sight of one of my best friends.

Later:

"HARRY?" I walked towards were I last saw him. "HARRY?" I looked around. "Tiffany?" I ran towards the sound. I found Harry in the middle of two burnt tents. I ran up to him. "Hermione, Ron, I found him." The other two came running up.

Then men appeared. "STUPLIFY!" I pulled the others to the ground. "Stop! That's my son." Mr. Weasley came running up and pulled Ron in for a hug. Hermione stood up and Harry helped me up. Harry pointed up at something. It was the Dark Mark. I didn't know where, but I had seen it before.

"Tiffany, what is that?" I took my gaze off the sky and looked into Harry's eyes. "The Dark Mark, Harry. Voldemort's mark." A man who had been talking to Ron's father quickly turned to me. "Don't speak his name!" I crossed my arms. "I will say his name if I want. Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort."

"Tiffany, that's enough." I looked at Mr. Weasley. "Sorry, sir." I frowned. "Tiffany?" I looked at Harry. "What?" I said it with venom. He pulled me a few feet away from the group. "The men who started the fire. I saw one of their faces. And, and, well, it looked like your dad."

I frowned. "Harry. Please don't. I already hate my dad enough. I don't need another reason." Harry sighed. "I know, but still." I nodded.

"Tiffany, Harry, time to go." Mr. Weasley started walking back to the Portkey. The only thing I could think of was what if Harry was right?

At Hogwarts:

"This year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Please join me in welcoming the Ladies of Beauxbatons and the Men of Durmstrang Institute." When the other schools came in it was beautiful. Viktor Krum smiled at Hermione. I gave her a look. "Hermione!"

She was smiling. All of the boys thought the girls were gorgeous. I mean they were pretty. We were dismissed after told about the Goblet of Fire and all. I was walking behind the boys with Hermione up to the dorms when someone spoke. "So, Granger, did I see Krum's eyes on you? He must have thought you were the ugliest girl in Hogwarts."

I turned to find Pansy Parkinson smiling slyly. I opened my mouth to retaliate but a boy stepped in. "Shut it, Pansy." Draco pulled the girl away and shot me an apologetic look. I turned back to Hermione and pulled her up into the dorm.

We were waiting in the Great Hall for the names to be drawn. But before that, Professor Dumbledore had an announcement.

"Hello. Before the choosing I would like to tell you all something. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Quidditch teams would like to challenge our two finalist of last year. Those are Gryffindor and Slytherin. Slytherin will play Durmstrang and Gryffindor shall play Beauxbatons. Whoever wins in these games shall go on and battle the other teams. The first game will take place tomorrow. Gryffindor and Beaux batons."

I was frozen. I was one of the Gryffindor chasers. I looked at Harry. Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Teams, be ready at nine sharp. Now for the Choosing of the Champions."

The Goblet chose Cedric, Viktor, and Fleur. While Professor Dumbledore congratulated them the Goblet's fire turned red once again. I sucked in a breath as Dumbledore turned and watched another piece of paper fall from the flame.

He turned it over and read it silently. Then he said something. I couldn't make out. "HARRY POTTER!" his eyes searched the crowd of students. I looked down at Harry. "HARRY POTTER!" I pushed Harry off the bench, "Go, Harry."

Harry slowly walked up. The other kids stared at him in fear, anger, and envy. I turned to Hermione. "Hermione, what the heck just happened?" My best friend seemed scared. "Tiffany, I have no idea."

I watched as they whisked away Harry. Professor McGonagall came up to Ron, Hermione, and I. "Follow me, please." I stood and followed her out to her office. She shut the door and turned to us. "Did you see him put his name in? Did you help him?" I shook my head. We all said no. "Go to your dorms and stay in your rooms."

She left and slammed the door behind her. I sighed. Then Ron started to talk as we walked back to our dorm. "Can you believe that bloody bastard? Putting his name in and didn't even tell me how."

I stopped in my tracks. "Ronald, how could you say that?! Harry didn't put his name in. Beside, why would Harry disobey Dumbledore? And I've heard people have gone mad and have even died in this. Why would he?"

Ron threw his hands in the air. "Because he wants to be more bloody famous!" I glared at him and took off to the dorms. Before I walked up the stairs I turned to Ron. "When Harry gets back tell him to come see me. I need to talk to him."

Hermione and I walked to the room we shared and started to talk. I took off my robes, shoes, and socks. I unwound my braid and brushed my hair. "Hermione, you don't think Harry did do it?" Hermione looked up from her trunk.

"If he put his name in the Goblet? No, he would have to be mad to." I nodded and heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Harry. "Ron said you wanted to talk to me?" I nodded and stepped out into the hall.

"Yes, I do. We both need a lot of sleep before the game tomorrow. And…" Harry nodded. "And, what?" I looked down. "The Dark Mark. I've seen it before, before the game. I didn't tell you. I couldn't remember where I had seen it, but…I remember. When I was little my dad was dressing and I walked in. He has always wore long-sleeve shirts, but I saw his arm. The Mark was on his arm."

I looked up at Harry who seemed shocked. "Tiffany? Are you serious?" I nodded. "But, you couldn't have seen him. My dad's on a trip." Harry sighed.

"Tiffany, we'll talk more on this later. We should both get to bed." He turned to go. "Goodnight, Harry." He half turned around. "Goodnight, Tiff."

I walked back in my room and went to change. I climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep.

**The next chapter will be up soon! PLEASE, OH PLEASE REVIEW! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	4. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I'm back with CHAPTER 3! I would like to thank LONG LOVE BOOKS, this person is amazing. They helped me a lot with this chapter. Enjoy!**

FYI: it was Friday when the other schools came so this is a Saturday.

I woke up the next morning at 8. Hermione said she was about to wake me up. I got out of the bed slowly and went to get a shower.

After I was out I put on my Quidditch uniform and braided my hair. I walked to the Great Hall with my helmet in my hand. I saw Harry and went and sat beside him. Ron and he still weren't speaking.

I put a piece of toast, a few strips of bacon, and a serving of eggs on my plate. I was done with forty minutes to spare. I was watching the girls get ready. Their outfits were much classier than ours.

At 8:30, Oliver Wood came and got me and Harry and the rest of the team to go discuss the plays. We got to the shack with our equipment and I grabbed my broom. I listened to Oliver's plans and waited. When he was done he says we have five minutes. I take my broom and walk outside. I see Draco and his gang going in the stadium.

He sees me and comes over. "Hi, Draco." He gives me a smile. "Hello. Good luck today, by the way." I nod. "Thanks, you're going for me?" Draco gives a tiny nod. "Don't tell Slytherin." I laugh.

"Tiffany." I turn a see Harry. "Um, duty calls. See you later Draco." I watch as he leaves and I turn to Harry.

"Time?" He nods. I take my position in front of the twins. I walked in and took my spot. Soon the game began. I have to admit, the girls know how to play.

I followed Isaac, another chaser, and saw a girl coming at him. I held my hand out for the Quaffle and I took off to the goal. I made it. Soon I was chasing one of the girls when I felt something whiz by behind me. I looked up and the closet twin and scowled. I turned my attention back to game and saw the girl go for a goal. Wood blocked it, and sent it to me, and I caught it. I swooped back to the other end. Two of the girls flanked me. I looked at Christina, the other chaser and threw the ball in the air and dove to the ground.

About thirty minutes later we were 10 points ahead, 30 to 20. I had the Quaffle. Isaac had been hit by a bludger and Christina was being blocked. Five girls were flanking me. I knew it was mad, but I dove to the ground. Just before I hit I went up. I threw the Quaffle and it entered one of the goals. I heard the whistle blow and realized just after I threw it, Harry had caught the snitch.

I landed and waited. Harry landed beside me and I gave him a hug. "We did it!" I was smiling. He gave a soft smile. "Harry?" He smiled bigger. I smiled again.

Sunday:

"What do you want us to do?" I was following Ron with Hermione. "I tell you when we get there." We came into an opening in the trees and I saw Harry. Ron came and said something to me.

I took a step towards Harry.

"Harry, Seamus, who was told by Neville, who was told by Ginny, who was told by Ron, said that Hagrid was looking for you." Harry looked at me confused. "What?" Hermione said what I had. Harry took a few steps closer. "Well you can tell Ron-"

I cut him off. "We aren't owls." I turned around with Hermione and started walking back to the castle.

Later that day:

Harry was rushing in to the Great Hall for dinner and climbed into his seat. He looked a little mad. I mean I would be to if all those people were wearing the stupid pens. "Harry, are you alright?" He looked at Hermione. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

I looked to Hermione. "Harry, we know your stressed, but there is no need to get snapping at us." Harry's head shot up to look at me. "No need? Well I'm sorry, but you're not the one in Tournament." I stood up and gathered my things. "Harry, yes, we don't know what it's like but still…if you would just talk to us."

I walked to the dorm mad as fire. When I got in the common room I sat in front of the fire. When everyone started to come in I went and walked up to my room. I changed and fell asleep fast.

The morning of the first task:

It was a week later and Harry and I had not spoken a word, and Ron and Harry still were fighting. I ignored Harry in all ways.

I got up early. I had found out that the first task was dragons and then realized what Harry was going through. I had decided to talk to him. I dressed in a pair of jeans, my sneakers, a shirt, and my gray overcoat. My hair got put up in a ponytail.

I walked to the great hall looking for him. I grabbed a piece of toast and asked Hermione where he was. She and Ron headed to the stadium and I followed. She pointed to a tent. "Champions and friends. He'll be in there." I told them to save me a seat and walked to the tent.

I got up close and whispered. "Harry?" I heard a voice. "Tiffany?" I sighed. "Harry is that you?" Harry sighed. "Yes." I leaned closer. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad. I just heard about what you'll have to do and I just had to say…ugh." I jumped from the curtain and hugged him. A camera went off.

I jumped back. I looked and saw the fake Rita Skeeter. "Ah, young loved." She smiled. I looked at Harry. Viktor stepped up. "Who are you? This tent is for champions AND friends." Skeeter frowned. "Yes, well I have permission." She turned to the other people and I turned backed to Harry.

"Don't die. Okay?" He nodded and I hugged him again. "Good Luck, Harry." I let him go and went to find my seat. I reached into my book. I didn't pay attention until Harry came out.

I watched as he barely missed the fire. I latched onto the railing in front of me. I sucked in a breath as Harry jumped on his broom. I watched in horror as Harry flew off. I couldn't see him so I waited.

He came flying around with the dragon on his tail and he grabbed the egg. He had done it.

Later on in the year:

Professor McGonagall had called all the Gryffindors (Year 4 and above) to a special class. "The Yewl Ball is a tradition in the Triwizard tournament. Only Forth years or older are allowed to go." I exchanged a look with Hermione. I saw Ron mutter something to Harry. So did McGonagall. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Come here."

I watched, trying to contain my laughter, as he put his hand on her waist. After they were done, she told us to stand and find partners. I ended up with Fred. He was almost too tall. We followed Professor McGonagall's instructions. Soon we were twirling around the room.

After the dance lesson ended I headed back to the dorm to work on a paper. Harry came up to me about an hour later. "Tiffany, I was wondering if you could go to the ball with me. I have to do the first dance and I need a good partner and I saw you today I thought you were good."

I turned to look at him. "Sure. I'll go with you. Now if you'll excuse me…" I went back to writing my paper. Hermione then came over. "Tiffany, what was that about?" I smiled. "Harry asked me to the ball." She pulled me up to the dorm. "Really?" I nodded.

Only she knew about my crush on him. "Really Hermione. Now all I need is a dress." Hermione quickly scribbled something down and sent it off with my owl. "Hermione?" She shut the window.

"I sent a letter to my parents. I asked them to send me a dress for each of us. I know which one I want but I have a really pretty dark blue one I think you'll love." Hermione and I were the same size so we always shared clothes.

I told her thank you and went to change into my pjs. I climbed into the bed. I fell asleep quickly.

(Saturday) A month later:

The gang was sitting at breakfast when the mail arrived. A package was dropped by Aaron in front of Hermione. I told her not to open it. She put it under the bench and we went back to eating.

Ginny, who was sitting in front of Harry, looked nervous. "So, Harry, who are you going to the Ball with?" Harry sat down his goblet. "I asked Tiffany." I smiled, but I think Ginny looked a little angry.

Ron who had been sitting on the other side of Harry groaned. "Now I'm the only one without a date. Wait, Hermione, why don't you come with me?" Hermione looked up from her book. "Ronald, I'll have you know I have a date."

Ron looked away. I got up with Hermione and we ran to the dorms. She tore open the package. Before she pulled anything out I asked. "Hermione, I thought you turned Viktor down?" My best friend sighed. "I did, but I got tired of waiting so, he asked me yesterday and I said yes."

I jumped up from the bed where I was sitting. "HERMIONE!" We jumped around like girls for a minute or two, then she went back to opening the box. She first pulled out two small boxes, the dresses, and an even smaller box.

Hermione first gave me a deep blue dress. I tried it on and looked in the mirror. It had small lace cap sleeves and the lace continued to my waist. Then the dress was satin and fell to the floor. It was about three inches to long. Then she gave me a pair of heels. Once I put them on the dress scraped the floor.

The smallest box held make-up and hair things and two pieces of fudge. Hermione looked beautiful in her dress. We spun around the room and started laughing. We ate the fudge and collapsed onto my bed laughing.

I don't know how long we sat their talking and laughing but finally we changed and went to bed.

The day of the Yewl Ball:

The Yewl Ball was on Christmas Eve. A Saturday. It was the morning of, and I was walking downstairs when Viktor came a swooped Hermione away. I was left to walk to breakfast by myself.

When I slid on to the bench next to Harry I leaned my head on my chin and put a waffle on my plate. I drowned it in syrup. "Tiff?"

I sighed. "Tiffany?" I sighed. Someone grabbed my shoulder. It was Harry. "Tiffany?" I sighed. "I'm not speaking until the ball." I turned back around and continued eating my waffles.

**Good? Chapter 4 should be up soon. ~a hunter of artemis here**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm BACK! Do you like the new cover? I love it. This will be a short chapter. Okay…Chapter 3.**

I was walking from the library when I saw Harry and Ron; there was about 2 and a half hour until the dance. I ran up beside them. "Harry?" He turned to me. "I just wanted to say sorry about this morning, I just was upset about something." Harry nodded. "It's okay. What upset you?"

We turned to head up to the common room. I waved a hand. "Nothing." We reached the common room and I sat in front of the fire. Hermione came rushing down the stairs. "There you are, Tiffany. I've been looking everywhere for you." I stood as Hermione pulled me off to the dorms. I shot a glance at the boys who were laughing.

"Blimey, Hermione. What's so important?" She pushed me down onto the bed. "Well, we have to get ready, but while Viktor and I were talking this morning, I heard Draco tell someone he wanted to ask you to the dance, but when his father found out he forbid him so now he has to go with Pansy and I just thought you should know."

I took a deep breath. "Why are you telling me this?" She sat on the bed and grabbed my hands. "TIFFANY! Draco wanted to ask you to the ball. Your crush wanted to take you to the ball." I crossed my arms. "He's not my crush."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Yeah, right. It's so obvious you like him. You told me. Remember?" I sighed. "I had hoped you forgot. But I still don't see what's the big deal is." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He might ask you to dance. You must look your best." I rolled my eyes. "We have two hours."

Hermione had a plan of course. "Yes, I will get ready first then I can spend the rest of the time on you." I really had never seen Hermione like this, girly and all. "If it will make you happy." Hermione was ready in 45 minutes. "Hermione, how did you learn to do make-up and all?" She sighed and gave me my dress. "My cousin taught me.

I changed and sat in front of Hermione. She dusted my face with powder and then brushed something over my eye lids. After lip gloss was on my lips, she gave me a mirror. I saw my eyes with a black arch over them and my lips were a pink color. "Oh my god."

She brushed out my waves then gave me my shoes. I put them on and looked at the clock. "Hermione, we better get going." We started to walk down to the great hall but Hermione stopped.

"Hermione?" She breathed. "Tiff, I'm nervous." I gave a laugh. "Yeah, you have a reason to be. But in my opinion we looked awesome." I flicked a piece of hair over my shoulder. She laughed. I put my arm through hers. "Let's go." We peeked around the corner and slowly walked down. Viktor came over to take Hermione away. "Good Luck." I whispered.

I walked over to Harry. "Hi."

Later:

I was trying to dance with one of Viktor's friends until someone grabbed my wrist. It was Hermione. I gave her a questioning look. She pointed over to a wall were Draco was leaning against it staring at me. I walked over to him. "Hi, Draco." He snapped out of his trance. "Hey, Tiffany. Why aren't you dancing?" I blushed. "Well, I really can't dance."

He laughed. "Yeah, I've seen you." I laugh. "Yep. I'm worse than Ron." Draco grabbed my wrist. "I'll teach you." He pulls me onto the dance floor despite my protest. Soon we were dancing. We talked about school and the tournament. He tells me his date (Pansy) is probably off snogging a boy from Durmstrang, I laugh. A slow song begins and he puts his hands on my waist. I drape my arms over his neck.

I blushed as we twirled around. I caught Hermione's eye and she smiled at me. "Tiffany, you look beautiful tonight." Draco smiled at me and I blush more. "Thanks. You look good yourself." The song ended and I heard Ron and Hermione yelling at each other. I turned back to Draco. "Um, I better go see if they're about to kill one another. "

I ran off to Hermione and found her crying on the stairs. I sat beside her. "Hermione?" She sobbed. "Boys ruin everything." I patted her shoulder. I really didn't know what to do. I helped her up and we walked back to the room. We take showers and Hermione stops crying. I change into pajamas and find her in bed reading. "Goodnight Hermione."

**Third task:**

I see Harry and Cedric appear in the center. Something most definitely is wrong. Fleur screams. Then we realize it. Cedric Diggory is dead. Hermione, Ron, and I try to get to Harry. He is crying. Professor Moody drags him away. What happened?

Eventually we all found out. There was a funereal and people cried. I didn't, but I was sad. I found everyone else standing over top the side and watching the other schools leave. I stood by Harry. "Well, this year," I said, "Was just great!" Ron nodded. "Do you think we'll ever get a calm year?" Hermione, Harry, and I all said in unison, "NO!" We laughed and watch our new friends disappear.

**Okay, I know it was short. But I had to get year four over. The next year (5) will be much longer, and will contain snogging! I just wanted to say, I'm not from England. I'm from a little town in south Georgia (USA) so I the characters might not seem British sometimes. Sorry! And just so you know, Draco isn't mean to Tiffany. So he acts completely differently when she's around. AND FYI: I said that Tiff's a half-blood, but I'm making her a pure-blood. TTYL! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY! We are now in year five! The story is starting in the summer, a week after school got out.**

I was sitting in my room reading when my dad knocked on my door. "Come in." I called as I closed the book. He came in a sat on the edge of my bed. "Tiffany, why do you have your window open?" I shrugged. "It feels good outside and I'm waiting for a letter." My dad nodded. He was a simple man, my dad. He had black hair and my blue eyes.

"From who?" I smiled. "Draco Malfoy." My father smiled. "Well, I would like you to be ready in an hour dressed in something fancy. We were invited over for dinner to one of my co-worker's homes." I stood as he started to leave the room. "Dad, who is it?" My dad smiled. "It's a surprise." He left the room.

I shrugged and went to shower. I went to my closet and chose an outfit. I finally picked to wear some black tights, a cream sweater dress that had short sleeves and fell a few inches above my knees. It had a black belt. I also wore black flats. I brushed my brown hair into a high ponytail and put on a black head band. I walked down stairs and found my father waiting in his usual black attire.

We apperated and I found myself in front of a large house. It was three stories high, and had tall windows with walls of black. It had a big gate out front which we stood in front of. "Dad, where are we?" I looked down from the house I admired and turned to my dad. He had a glint in his eye's I couldn't place. "Welcome, Tiffany, to Malfoy Manor."

I gasped. The gate swung open and we walked to the front door. A house elf opened it and we stepped inside. The room we were in had a huge fire place and had windows lining one wall. "Ah, Lucius. Narcissa." I turned to see my father embracing a man and woman. I recognized the man as Draco's father. I guessed that the woman was his mother.

The woman looked at me. "Thomas, who is this young lady?" My father pulled me over and introduced me. "This is my daughter, Tiffany." She shook my hand. "Hello, Tiffany. I'm Narcissa Malfoy." The man then took my hand. "I am Lucius Malfoy. We have a son, Draco. Do you know him?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yes. Draco is a very good friend of mine. He's in my year at Hogwarts. Does he know I'm coming?" Narcissa shook her head. "No, dear. We wanted to surprise him. He never stops talking about you sometimes." I blushed as she asked more questions. "What house are you in?" We had walked into a parlor. I looked at the clock. 5:45. I turned back to the lady. "I'm in Gryffindor, ma'am." She nodded.

Lucius and my father had sat in two armchairs and Narcissa and I had occupied a couch. "What is your favorite class?" I looked down into my lap for a moment. "I don't know. I really enjoy Potions and Defense Against the Dark Art." She nodded. "And your grades?" I smiled wider. "I make outstandings on almost everything. I was the one of the only ones in my house to get an outstanding in Divination."

She went on after congratulating me. "How well do you know Draco?" I blushed. "I know him very well. My friends don't get along with him very well, but I find him quite nice and friendly at times." She nodded again. I looked around the room. "You have a lovely house, Mrs. Malfoy." She looked around as well. "Thank you, dear." I looked towards a flight of stairs. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but where's Draco?"

Mrs. Malfoy said he was in his room and sent an elf to go get him. "So, Tiffany, how old are you?" I smiled. "I turn fifteen June 16." The woman gasped a little. "Why, that's a week away." That was true. It was Friday and the next one would be my birthday. I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'm very much looking forward to it."

My father and Mr. Malfoy pulled me into their conversation. "Mom, what do you need? Is dinner ready?" I heard Draco but decided not to turn around and listened to my father. I hear Narcissa talk. "Almost, love. We have guest though. Thomas Finnegan and his daughter." My father and Mr. Malfoy stood and I stood slowly and turned around.

Draco seemed surprised to see me. I smiled. My father stepped forward and shook his hand. "Hello. I'm Thomas Finnegan." I walked forward and hugged Draco. It seemed to surprise him at first but soon he hugged me back. I pulled away. "Hello, Draco. How have you been?"

Draco and I struck up a conversation while our parents started to talk. "I'm good Tiffany. I just sent Aaron back with a letter. And how are you getting along." I sighed a little. "I'm fine." We talked a little longer until the adults shuffled us into the dining room. I sat across of Draco, and beside's his mother. My father and his were on the ends.

I ate in silence.

Soon Mr. Malfoy spoke. "Draco, why don't you show Tiffany around. Your mother and I have things to discuss with Mr. Finnegan." Draco got up and I did too. I followed him and as soon as we were out of ear shot he stopped. "Um, what do you want to see?" I shrugged. "It's your house. What do you think I'll like about it?"

He smiled. "Follow me." I followed him up the stairs and to a door. "Ready?" I nodded. Draco opened the door. I nearly collapsed at the sight. It was a huge library. It looked like a tiny version of Hogwarts. I walked in. "Bloody hell," I whispered as I turned to look. Draco laughed at my words. "We even have some Muggle books." I spun around and gave him an odd look. "Can I see them?"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to a corner. It was a tall book shelf. "Is it enchanted?" Draco nodded. The books looked just like ours. "Draco, can I touch one?" Draco laughed and took one down from a shelf right above my head. He held it out to me. "Here, you can read it. That one's my favorite. And when you get done you can just send it back." I carefully took it from his hands and read the title. "_Great Expectations?_" I looked at Draco for conformation. Draco nodded.

I smile. "It looks wonderful. But I hope you know that I'll finish this in a few days. Right?" He smiles. "Then I'll just send you another." I put the book in my bag. "Thank you, Draco." He nodded. "You're Welcome." We were just staring at each other. He was leaning in and so was I. Our lips barley touched. Then there was a knock on the door. He and I sprung apart. A house elf appeared.

"Master Draco, your parents would like to see you." Draco nods. "Must be time for you to go." We walk downstairs awkwardly and I say goodbye to the Malfoys and we apperated.

I told my dad goodnight and went upstairs. I changed out of my tights and all and soon was in my pajamas and was sitting in my bed. I started to read the book. I couldn't concentrate. I had kissed Draco Malfoy. I marked my place and went to my desk.

_Hermione-_

_ Can you keep a secret? My father and I had dinner with the Malfoys. Afterwards, Draco was showing me around. We went to the library and we were talking…then we kissed. DON'T tell anyone._

_ -Tiffany_

**I know it was short. Forgive me? What do you think? Please Review! ~ **

**a hunter of artemis here**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back! So this chapter took me a long time to write because well, I don't really have a good excuse but I had to finish a book for school and I've been stressed because we got back to school on July 31****st ****(which is Harry Potter's birthday and mine!) so I have to get everything done, get clothes and well…everything else… **

**So little story for you guys; I was marathoning Harry Potter this past weekend and I watching it and I heard my mom shout that the guests were here. I ignored her because I was sitting here, watching the sixth movie in a t-shirt that has multiple holes and pajama pants. **

**So, my best friend, Tanner, comes in an hour later without me knowing because I'm sitting in the couch crying my eyes out over Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy and he taps my shoulder and I scream out 'Leave me alone, Bellatrix!' And I punch him in the stomach. He leaves grunting in pain and I still don't know who I punched because of the tears in my eyes. **

**My mom came in later and turned off the screen as soon as they got to Malfoy Manor in Part 1. It turns out she forgot to tell me that Tanner and his family were coming over for dinner, so they had dinner without me and afterwards when Tanner came to find me I punched him in the gut. Needless to say I kept watching Harry Potter.**

**Okay crazy stories aside…Sorry its sort of sort! Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

_Tiffany – _

_ Bloody Hell! You KISSED Draco Malfoy? Did he kiss you or was it the other way around? Are you still going to talk to Harry, I mean they are mortal enemies. What happened? TELL ME EVERYTHING!  
Are you still coming to Diagon Alley with me before School? Write soon!_

_Hermione_

I read the letter with amusement. It was Sunday, two days after the Friday. Hermione wanted to know every detail. I mean it was my first kiss. I shook my head as I put the letter in the envelope, sat it in a drawer, and closed it. I put my elbow on my desk and my head fell into my palm.

I glanced at the clock. 10:30 pm. I should have been in bed. I shuffled over to my bed and picked up the book Draco had lent me. I was only fifty pages from the end. I read and read and soon I was finished. I carefully put the book down and turned off my lamp. I would mail the book back tomorrow.

My father woke me up at 8:30. I sat up and yawned. He had woken me by tickling my feet. "Dad, why are we up so early?" He looked to my clock. "Mr. Malfoy and I have business to attend to all day and tomorrow, and we are meeting at Malfoy Manor at 9:15. I have worked it out with Narcissa, so you will be staying with them today and tomorrow. I will be downstairs. Be ready and pack a small bag. Hurry."

I watched as he left the room. I was spending today and tomorrow with Draco. I threw back my blankets and sprung out of bed. I feed Aaron and went into my wardrobe. I grabbed a messenger bag and put in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, a black dress that went to my knees, black and white dotted shorts, and a tank top. I chose to wear jeans and a mint green sweater with three-quarter sleeves. I grabbed some flats and slipped them on. I ran to my dresser and stuffed the book in my bag and after I brushed my hair up into a high ponytail I stuffed the brush in the bag too. After my teeth had been brushed, I rushed down stairs.

My father and I apperated and there it was. The Manor. We walked up to the door and it swung open. I was yet again speechless at the beauty of the home. "Tiffany?" I turned and saw my dad and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I stepped closer. "Hello, it's good to see you again."

The Malfoys greeted me and soon my father and Mr. Malfoy were gone. Mrs. Malfoy led me up the stairs and to a door.

"This will be your room, dear. And that is Draco's." She pointed to the door right in front of mine. I opened the door and laid down my bag and followed her back to the dining room. She said that the family had already had breakfast so I had a piece of toast. She called for Draco after I was finished.

He didn't look surprise to see me. Mrs. Malfoy started to walk to a door. "Draco, I'll be in my office if you need me." She entered the room and shut the door, leaving us alone. Draco gave me smile. "Did you finish the book yet?" I smiled and nodded. "It's in my bag." He led the way up the stairs and stood in the corridor. "Where is your room?" I led him to it. "Right across from yours."

I opened the door and went to the bed were my bag lay. I took the book out of it a held it out to Draco. "I really liked it. I like his writing, Charles Dickinson's that is." Draco took the book from my hands. "Well I'm glad you liked it because, come on." He grabbed my wrist and we went running through the house, and down to the library. He pulled me over to the muggle books and placed the book back.

Draco said I could look so I ran my hand over the spines. I didn't notice Draco was gone until I turned to ask him something and he wasn't there. "What is…Draco? Draco?" I glanced around and someone covered my eyes as I turned back to the books. "Hold out your hands." Draco commanded. I held them out. He placed something in them and slowly uncovered my eyes. In my hands was a small rectangle shape thing with wrapping. I gasped.

"Draco, what is it?" He stepped around from behind me and came into my line of vision. "Call it an early birthday gift, Tiffany. But don't open it until you're in your room." I nodded. "Okay." I went to my room and put my gift down and he showed me around the house some more before a house elf came and found us to take us down to lunch.

It was awkward at first but soon Mrs. Malfoy told Draco to show me around the grounds outside. We walked out the front door and I breathed in the air. "It's so nice out here." Draco agreed. "Yeah, it does feel good. I followed him around to the line of trees and I leaned up against one, closed my eyes and tilted my face upwards. The sun rays warmed my face and I sighed. "Tiffany?"

I opened my eyes and titled the face downwards. "Yes?" Draco had hints of pink in his cheeks. He was blushing. "I wanted to apologies for what happened in the library last Friday. I shouldn't have do-" I interrupted him. "You don't have to apologies unless you have a girlfriend." He gave me a confused look. "I thought you went with Potter?"

I gave him a small laugh and shook my head. He thought I was dating Harry. "No, Draco. I'm not dating Harry. Besides, between you and me, I think her likes Ginny." He gave a laugh and looked into the trees. "So, Draco, can I climb this tree, or will your mum get mad?" He made a gesture. "Go ahead." I smiled and turned around. I lifted myself up and sat on the lowest branch. Draco, now, was a few inches shorter than I was. I tilted my head in question. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Draco replied, looking up to meet my eyes. "Are you currently dating anyone?" Draco blushed and looked down at the dirt. "No." I nodded and looked up into the tree. "Why?" I swiftly turned my gaze downward and found Draco squinting at me. "Why what?" He shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

It was my turn to shrug. I really asked because I may or may not have wanted date Draco. I looked back down into his gorgeous gray eyes. "I wanted to know. If you know about me, I think I have a right to know." He laughed. "So, you don't want to date anyone yet?"

I shook my head. "No, I just haven't found the right guy yet."

"Tiffany?" I looked up and found him closer to me than he was before. "Would you go out with a Malfoy?" I nodded just before his lips met mine. I don't know how long it was until we pulled away but it started to rain. We broke apart laughing and he grabbed my hand and we ran back to the house, but by the time we got there we both were soaked. Mrs. Malfoy stood in the parlor as we entered. She eyed our hands and then met our eyes. "Go upstairs, dry off, and get ready for dinner." We nodded and scurried up the stairs.

I let go of Draco's hand when we got to the doors. "See you later, Draco." Before I could turn away he gave me a light kiss and disappeared to his room.

I smiled softly and entered mine. I found towels and dried myself and my hair. I put of the black dress and pulled my hair back into a bun. A few short curls escaped and I smiled at myself. I slipped my feet into my flats and sat on the bed. I grabbed the package and started to open it. I finally got the wrapping off and found a book. I flipped it over to see the title. _A Tale of Two Cities. _I smiled. Draco had given me a muggle book…and a few kisses.

**Okay, how was it? Sorry for not updating sooner! Please Review! ~ a hunter of artemis here.**


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY! So happy late BDAY to Harry! And to me. Yeah, Harry and I have the same birthday. So yeah, I'm a year older now and I just started a new school year so I might not upload as much because I have to keep my grades up so have a lot of time to write as much as I did. Sorry! But I got it up! ENJOY! **

I left the Malfoys at noon the next day and Draco did steal a few kisses now and then. When I got home I sat in my room reading the book Draco gave me. I read and read and read. I read until my vision was blurry and I couldn't see straight.

At about two in the morning I finally put the book down and closed my eyes and fell into the world of sleep and dreams. Did I have a boyfriend now? What was I going to do? WHAT DID I DO?

2 and a half weeks later:

"Tiffany, wake up!" I sat up and found my father standing at the edge of the bed. I tilted my head in question. "You and I are expected at the Malfoy's. Lucius and I have business to attend to. So does Narcissa. You will be staying with Draco today."

He left and I sighed. Why was I spending so much time with the Malfoys lately? I had no idea. I went to my closet. I slipped into some brown tights that went over my slim legs and down to my ankle. I slipped on some flats. I pulled a pink sundress on and a brown sweater. Time to go to the Malfoys.

**I know, I know. Short, right? Well here's why. I want YOU to decide what happens. Review and tell me what you want to happen. I will pick the one I like the most and go from there. THX! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	9. Chapter 8 (FINALLY!)

**I know, I know, its been a long while. So lets just get on with it.**

I left the Malfoys at noon the next day and Draco did steal a few kisses now and then. When I got home I sat in my room reading the book Draco gave me. I read and read and read. I read until my vision was blurry and I couldn't see straight.

At about two in the morning I finally put the book down and closed my eyes and fell into the world of sleep and dreams. Did I have a boyfriend now? What was I going to do? WHAT DID I DO?

2 and a half weeks later:

"Tiffany, wake up!" I sat up and found my father standing at the edge of the bed. I tilted my head in question. "You and I are expected at the Malfoy's. Lucius and I have business to attend to. So does Narcissa. You will be staying with Draco today."

He left and I sighed. Why was I spending so much time with the Malfoys lately? I had no idea. I went to my closet. I slipped into some brown tights that went over my slim legs and down to my ankle. I slipped on some flats. I pulled a pink sundress on and a brown sweater. Time to go to the Malfoys.

I grabbed a purse and shoved my muggle book into it. Then I froze. My dad said both or Draco's parents would be out…I would be alone…with Draco. I felt faint. "TIFFANY! TIME TO GO!" My father called. I took a deep breath. "Coming!" I called out in a shaky voice. Bloody feelings making me shaky.

I walked down stairs and we apperated. Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy stood there. "Ah, Thomas. Let's go." Mrs. Malfoy had apperated already and then my father and the other man were gone. I had been told Draco was waiting in the house. I pulled my long hair up into a ponytail and I started to the house. The door was open and I let myself in. I shut the door behind me. "Tiffany! You're here!" I turned around and was grabbed by my waist and spun around. I was set down and was kissed quickly. My heart did a little dance. "Draco, calm down. We have all day for that, I just woke up. Give me a moment."

He sighed. "But I haven't seen you in more than two weeks. I've missed you." I smiled. "Really? Well, any who, I've missed you too. Dad won't let me out of the bloody house. Not even to see the Weasleys." Draco frowned. "Weasleys?" I nodded. "Yeah, we live next door. Dad doesn't like them, but they're like a second family." I said as I remembered all the good and bad times I had had at the Weasleys.

Draco perked up again. "Never mind them, okay?" I nodded and stretched my arms out with a yawn. I rubbed my eyes with my sweater/hands. The sleeves were to long so they hung over my hands. "You really did wake up didn't you?" Draco asked. I nodded tiredly. "I just want to sleep for a few more minutes." He shrugged. "Okay." He walked towards me and I gave him a questioning look, but before I had said anything, he had picked up my small frame and started to carry me to the stair case. I started to protest but his chest was warm so I snuggled closer. I was asleep before we were at the top of the steps.

I woke up in a bed. I wasn't sure where I was at first but remembered quickly. Someone had taken off my sweater and shoes and taken my hair down. An arm was wrapped around my shoulders. My check lay against someone's shirt. I was under a blanket. The other person wasn't. Their shirt was really soft. I moved my eyes downwards and saw that this person's legs were crossed. I was in a tight ball with my hand on the person's chest and the other was under my head. A book was being held up by the person and one glance at the clock told me it was ten, I had been asleep for about three hours.

The room was a gray color with posters around it. I dared to look at the person I was next to. My eyes darted up to see a boy's face. Draco.

I internally sighed. What was going on? "Morning." I mumbled. He smiled down at me. "Well, looks who's awake." I propped myself up on my elbow. "Yeah. And thank you for letting me sleep." He nodded and set the book aside. I sit up and lean against the head board and looked around the other side of the room. There was a few bookshelves lining the walls. I saw a fireplace that wasn't lit. "You slept for a long time." Draco said.

"Yeah, I can sleep a lot. Especially during the summer. Sleep is nature's medicine." He laughs. "True. So do you want to take a walk?" I nodded. "Let me find my shoes and sweater." He pointed to a chair and I see my things. Soon we were outside walking. Our fingers were intertwined. I loved it. The big grounds, the wonderful house, the boy who lived in it. We talked about school, and other things. We got to the edge of the woods and we turned around. I saw a tree that looked really good for climbing. "Draco, I'll race you to the top of that tree." He smiled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Go!" We went running off and I swung myself up onto a branch and started to reach for the next one. I used foot holes and hand holes. I was about ten feet from the top when I missed a foot hole and I was suspended in the air with my hands around a branch. Draco, who was a feet below me, looked at me with surprise. "I thought you were good at this? You okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, and I am good at this." I swung myself up and found another foot hole. I continued to climb. I sat on the top branch and waited for Draco. He joined me a few moments later.

"That was fun." I said with a cheerfulness in my voice. "Yes it was. So I was talking with my mum and dad and they thought that maybe you could come to Diagon Alley with us before school. They asked your dad and he agreed, so would you like to?" I smiled. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

**One Month Later (two weeks until Hogwarts.):**

I paced my room. Just a few minutes until the Malfoys got to our house to go to Diagon Alley. I was dressed in simple lose jeans and a light pink sweater with some sneakers on. My curls were in a bun with my wand through it. I had a bag over my shoulders. I bit my thumb-nail in worry. After walking over to Aaron's cage I stoked his feathers and gave him a treat. It had been a month since I had seen Draco. I missed him. I just wanted to talk to him, I mean he was my boyfriend. My boyfriend, my heart jumped at the idea.

What would my friends say? What would his friends say? What would everyone say? Why should I care? Nervousness built in my stomach. What is the Gryffindors hated me? What if Sytherins hated Draco? Oh God, oh God. I stopped in the middle of my room. It would be fine…I hoped. I looked at my trunk that was sitting at the foot of my bed. I took a deep breath. "Everything will turn out just fine." I murmured to no one. I started to pace again.

"TIFFANY! TIME TO GO!" My father called up the stairs. My heart went wild. "Coming!" I opened my door and cast one glance back at my owl. "Wish me luck!" Aaron hooted in return. I walked swiftly to the stairs and saw the backs of the Malfoys. I walked down the wooden stairs and heard the murmurs of voices. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and my heart flipped when I saw Draco. Is it too soon to be in love, a tiny part of my brain asked. The other part told it to shut it. I greeted the Malfoys and hugged Draco. I grabbed my letter from the table and the adults led the way to the fireplace. Draco's hand slipped into mine. I glance up at him.

He was smiling. We floo powdered together and there the Alley was. I loved it. I saw Greengotts, Madam Mulkin's, Olivander's, and the book shop. I saw three Ravenclaws in our year and their eyes were wide as they whispered to each other. Oh no…Our parents led us the rope shop and the girls' eyes followed. I felt there stares practically burn through me. I hadn't grown and inch since the year before, I was so short, just shy of five two, I only came up to Draco's shoulder. As Draco's parents and my father paid, a group of Hufflepuffs in the year below us walked by the window and stared at Draco and I.

"So, Tiffany, do you want to sit with me on the train?" Draco said, pulling me from my thoughts. I nodded with a smile. "I'd love to." Our parents sent Draco and I to get our books. Draco was put in charge of making sure I only bought school books. When we walked into the book shop I led him over to the school books and we found what we needed. We paid and as we turned to leave Draco and I were met with a group of Slytherin girls, led by Pansy Parkinson. I froze in fear. She smiled at Draco and glared at me at the same time, if that's possible.

"Draco, what are you doing with that little Gryffindor coward?" Pansy said in a false sweet tone. I stiffened in fear, horror, and more fear. My eyes widened. Draco must have felt me tense so he came to my defense. "Pansy, I believe you know Tiffany." Pansy's words were spit though her teeth. "I do." Draco moved his arm to around me. "Well, Tiffany is my girlfriend now."

He called me his girlfriend. I would have been so happy except that the girl who personally hated me stood in front of me. "What?!" Pansy screeched in horror. I cringed. Draco pulled me around them so that our backs were to the door. "Yep! She's my girlfriend. See you around Pansy." He turned us around and led me out the door. He released is hold on my shoulders but took my hand again. We met up with our parents who had everything else and just before we left I saw a bit of red hair out of the corner of my eye. I turned to find my three best friends, Hermione, Rom, and Harry staring at me I shock. I stared back until Dad pulled me away.

**Two Weeks later:**

I ran down the platforms of Kings Cross station, trying to get to the Platform. I had my things on the trolley and Aaron screeched as we wove in and out of people. My tie hangs loose around my neck, my shirt's untucked, and my brown curls fly behind me as I run. I finally see the wall and I ran straight through it with thirty minutes to spare. I take my things over to the man loading the train and I grab my bag and robe off the trolley. I walk back over to my father who had been walking after me.

I pulled on my robes and fixed my red and gold tie. I left the shirt untucked and I ran my hands over my skirt to smoot it down. I run my fingers through my wild curls and try to look calm as a fifth year should. I sling my rucksack over my shoulders and wait. Draco was supposed to be meeting me here. I look around, peeking over heads, looking for the mess of blonde hair. My father says good-bye and he leaves to go to 'work' and I'm left alone waiting. At fifteen minutes till a pair of arms goes around me. "Looking for me?" A voice whispers in my ear.

I turn around to find Draco dressed in his uniform smiling down at me. I smile and hug him. He kissed me on the cheek and I feel people staring at us. I reach for his hands and they hang between us. "Still sitting with me?" Draco asked. I nodded and he kissed my other cheek. He tells me his parents let to and that he had been looking for me. I smile at that. We wait for about five minutes longer and just before we board the train I see Harry and Ron staring at us with glares. I frown but let Draco pull me onto the train after him.

I have no idea where he sat so I followed him. I realize that where he sits, most of the Slytherin house sits too. I stick out like a sore thumb with my Gryffindor uniform. God it's going to be a long train ride. He pulls me into a compartment and I sit by the window in the corner as if I want to protect myself. I pull my legs up beside me and lean back into the wall. His friends soon join us and they eye with a certain hatred and curiosity. Just after the train starts to move Pansy and her two other friends open the door. She scoffed at me and moved to sit in between Draco and I but before she can he moves over and she's forced to sit on the other side on him. The other girls occupy seats on the other side.

I hold my rucksack in my lap and am on alert. Draco puts his arm around me. I lean into him as if he can protect me if something happens. He's the only person in the compartment I trust. "Did you bring something to read?" He whispers in my ear as the others start to talk. I reach into my bag and pull out _A Tale of Two Cities _to show him and he smiles. I start to read but am soon interrupted. "So, girly, what are you sitting here for?" One of the girls ask me. I don't even know her name.

"I'm sitting with my boyfriend." I reply with the politest tone I can muster. They laugh as if I'm crazy, as if they can't see Draco's arm around me. "Yeah, right." Pansy says laughing. "You, a little, tiny, baby coward with Draco Malfoy! That is the most hilarious thing I have ever seen." I shrugged. "So what? Why in hell should I care what you think?" Man this is going to be a long train ride.

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT I AM! Forgive me, please! Tell me what you think and Review! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back, peeps! So LONG LIVE BOOKS gave me an idea. They suggested that I have someone else's PoV to see how everyone else reacted to Draco and Tiffany. So that's what I'm doing, sort of. Enjoy.**

**Third Person PoV:**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were horrified. Hermione wasn't as horrified as the boys, but still, seeing her best friend with someone who despised them. Tiffany stared back in horror, shock, and something else neither Harry, Hermione, nor Ron could tell what it was. Then Thomas Finnegan pulled his daughter away. "Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

The three friends stood there, not saying anything as their friend was taken away. Somehow they got back to burrow. The trio ended up in Ron and Harry's room. Hermione and the boys sat at the foot of one of the beds on the floor. "Did anyone know?" Harry asked. Hermione ran her fingers through Crookshank's fur. "Tiffany sent me a letter saying they had kissed, but I thought that she had punched him."

The trio sat there not speaking. Harry wasn't sure what he felt about this subject, he just remembered what his friends had said when he had arrived at the home.

_Hermione grabbed Harry around the neck as he closed the door. "Blimey Hermione, let the man breathe." Ron said, laughing. Hermione pulled away and Harry smiled at his friends—there was over two of them. "Where's Tiffany?" He asked. Ron and Hermione shared a look. "Her father won't let her out of the house, not even to see us." Ron said. "Yeah, apparently her father has cut off all her ties to the outside, she hasn't been able to send any owls since before her birthday."_

_Harry felt really bad. He had missed his friends over the summer, and now that they were together again, without one, he realized just how close the four of them were. He hoped Tiffany was okay. _

Ron was unsure what to do. Tiffany had been one of his best friends since he could remember, and now she was dating a Malfoy. Ron had always had hated the Malfoy, but if Tiffany was giving him a chance, maybe he could, what was he saying? He hated Malfoy! But if he hurt her, Ron would kill him in an instant.

Hermione wasn't able to comprehend it. Her best friend, her best friend who had always been there for her, was dating Draco Malfoy. She had received the letter from Tiffany saying Draco and she had kissed but Hermione thought that Tiffany hadn't liked it and had punched him or something.

The trio wasn't sure what to do. They didn't hate her as some would have expected, but they did still hate Malfoy. They didn't trust him, Tiffany obviously did. All three of them decided, maybe, just maybe to give him a chance. Maybe.

**Tiffany PoV:**

Thank God! They finally got the hint. The girls hadn't even looked at me since I told them that. I was now leaning against the side of the wall with my book in my lap. My feet were tucked up under me and I was using my robe as a blanket. We would be at Hogwarts in about an hour and a half. I was so ready. Hopefully this year will be…calm. I wasn't sure why but something felt off.

I stared out the window as it started to rain. I turned back to the others and used my wand to hold up my hair in a bun. I tucked the short pieces behind my ears. I was ready to get off the train.

Finally the train screeched to a stop and I stood up and put my robe on. I packed my rucksack and stood up and followed Draco out. He took my hand and helped me weave in and out of the crowds. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Hey, guys!" I said. They didn't speak, my happiness died. Draco laughed. "Can't speak to your best friend? Is it my fault?" I scoffed. "Draco, let's go. They apparently don't want to talk to me." I pulled him along and got up in a carriage.

He pulled me closer and I leaned into him. My friends hated me. Great. I was alone in Gryffindor house without any friends. Draco's friends climbed in with us and I saw they twins behind us. I waved and they waved back smiling. Maybe I still had friends left in my house.

Hogwarts was just as I remember it. Tall spiraling pillars, the look of a castle. The lake, the wimping willow, the lights that lite up the night, it was all so familiar, it was home. We came to a stop and the trail and I swung myself over the edge. Leaves crunched under my feet. I grabbed my bag from where I placed it on the ground and waited. A light breeze ruffled my clothes and hair. Draco was talking to Crabbe so I walked over to the Twins.

"HEY!" I said. They hugged me. "Tiffany, we haven't seen you all summer! We cannot believe that your dad wouldn't let you out of the house. Still helping us with our business?" They said it in unison. I smiled, nodding. "Of course! And can I sit with you two? I'm pretty sure your brother hates me now." They laughed.

"Tiff, we aren't too fond of Malfoy ourselves, but we don't hate you for it!" Again in unison. "Tiffany, you coming?" Draco shouted. I nodded. "See you guys at the feast! Save me a seat!" I called over my shoulder as I walked to Draco. He held out his hand I linked it with mine. Someone hit my shoulder and as I looked to see who it was all I could see was the red hair of Ron. Bloody little git. Harry patted my shoulder. "Sorry!" As he took off after Ron. Hermione fell into step with me.

"Tiffany, Ron is totally mad at you, but I'm not." She said, whispering. My best friend went on as we walked. "Harry almost got expelled." I paled. "Don't worry, I'll fill you in when we get to the dorms. See you later. By the way, like your hair, the wand is a nice touch." She gave me a wink and ran to catch up with the boys.

Draco let go of my hand at the door of the Great Hall and kissed my check. "See you later." He said. I smiled and turned away. As I walked up the aisle were the twins were waving at me. I watched the table at the front of the room. Professor Dumbledore met my eyes. I smiled at him. He gave a smile and had a look of amusement on his face. I guessed he saw Draco and I. I turned to Professor McGonagall and smiled at her. She had a look of horror on her face, then she forced a smile. She had seen the whole thing as well.

I set between the twins and waited. They placed a piece of parchment in front of me and started to explain it to me. George went first. "We think that we've made something like the fireworks at the World Cup—" Fred finished. "That will create a 'W' instead of a leprechaun. What do you think?" I studied the paper in front of me. It was coned shaped that was covered in something at the top. It looked very nice.

"Well, maybe if we adjust the size—see, here you have the scale all wrong—which would make it hand-held—because if you had it to scale like this it would be almost three and a half feet long—so yes, I think it looks fine." The boys were looking at each other in amazement as if I had just delivered the best news ever. They started to discuss other ideas with me and I only half listened. I had found Draco at the Slytherin table and was looking at him. He looked over and caught my eye. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I smiled. He gave a small one in return, looking as if he wanted to be over here, or me over there.

I watched the first years file in with no amusement, cheering for the new ones. The Feast started and I looked up and down the table and found my friends only a few seats down. As Dumbledore started to talk I set my head in my hand that was propped up on the table. The twins looked just the same. "Hem, hem." The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher stood. "She looks like a pink toad." I muttered. Fred, who was behind me, leaned forward. "That is an insult to toads. I smiled. George smiled at his brother. "…I hope we can all be good friends." Unbridged said. "That's likely." The twins and I muttered at the same time. She turned towards us, and I saw the look that said 'I have found the trouble makers and will now make their lives miserable every second I can'.

Finally we could leave and I swiftly walked to the doors. Before I could walk up the final flight of stairs to the Portrait, someone grabbed my wrist. I found Draco there. He pulled me towards him. "Goodnight, Tiffany." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "'Night, Draco." He left with a smile and I went on my way. Ron stood there in the corner of the staircase glaring. "What is your problem, Ronald?" He shrugged. "You can't spend any time with your friend anymore?"

I frowned. "I can talk to you at any time, I'm in your house! And besides, you've been treating me as if you hate me." Ron scoffed. "You're dating a Malfoy!" I glared up at him. "So? Why does it matter?!" Ron looked oblivious. "Why does it matter? Well—" Harry came up and stopped his best friend. "Ron, stop." Hermione put an arm around my shoulders. "Harry, tell Tiffany that I will no longer be speaking to her until she stops seeing Malfoy!"

"Ron!" I yell. "Tiffany, he's evil! His whole family is evil! Why are you even his friend?" I ball my fist at my sides and glare up at the redhead. "He's nice if you get to know him! And people can change—" Ron cuts me off. "Malfoy can't change! But you can! And he'll change you into someone who is as evil as him!" I jerk back as if I'd been slapped. "How dare you, Ronald!" I turn and walk up the stairs to the portrait.

"Having troubles, dear?" The lady asked me. I nodded. "Yes, yes I have been having horrible troubles. How have you been?" She smiles. "Fine, fine, dear. Password?" I nod. "Chocolate Drops." She swings open. "Goodnight, dear." I step in and Hermione followed. "Goodnight!" I walked into the common room and started towards the dorms. Everyone stared at me as if I was a bug and I need to be killed. I glared as I marched up the stairs with Hermione on my tail. I threw open the door and marched in. I fell into my pillow and I screamed in my anger. I couldn't believe Ron!

I sat up and Hermione sat beside me and took down my hair and brushed it out. She braided it down the back, as she did she spoke. "Tiffany, he doesn't mean it, you know." I shrugged and held the right post at the end of my bed. "Yes, he did." I shrug of my robe as she finished and through it over my trunk. "I'm going to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I said as I retrieved my pajamas from my trunk. I ran into the bathroom and changed. I fell into my bed and soon was asleep.

I woke up and quickly dressed after a quick shower. I let my waves hang to my waist as I rushed after Hermione to the Great Hall. She drug me down beside her to sit in front of Harry and Ron. Ron and I glared at each other. "Come on, Harry. Let's move." I scoffed and turned away. Hermione and Harry shared this look as if they were both ready to strangle Ron, who wanted to strangle me, who wanted to strangle him. I let my eyes wonder as Ron and Harry argued. I found the Slytherin table and my eyes searched for Draco. There he was. I smiled. I wish I was over there.

Before long Hermione was pulling at me. We had potions first. I grabbed my bag and was pulled along. We both didn't want to be late. We walked in and found that only three students were there already. Snape glared at us and we took our seats. The lesson went by slowly. Draco was the only thing that kept me awake, he was on the other side of the room. He would smile at me every so often. Finally we were released. Hermione and the boys had charms and I had divination. You see, Professor Trelawney and I were good friends. I had the 'gift' as she called it. I was a seer. We had tea every Friday as to discuss matters and I was the best student in her class. Sometimes I hated I was so good because I would have dreams of the future. As I walked up the twisting stairs of the tower someone's hand slipped into mine. "You have divination?" Draco questioned.

"Of course. You do know I am a seer?" I replied. "Of course, it must have slipped my mind." We stopped at the doorway and he kissed my cheek, "See you later." He went to take his seat and I walked in slowly. "Tiffany!" I turned to find Professor Trelawney smiling at me. "Professor!" She hugged me quickly. "Are we still on for tea Friday?" She asked in her quavering voice. "Yes, Professor." She nodded. "Ah, still reading your tea leaves?" I nodded. "Yes, Tiffany, good job, now please go take your seat." I sat on the floor with the table in front of me. I stared into the glass ball and the clouds moved before me.

I leaned forwards to see more clearly.

It was Voldemort fighting with…Harry. I my eyes went wide as I watched the scene unfold. Then it faded. I saw the grim. It was like a black cloud in the sky. I heard a whimper of some sort. The black cloud turned gray then it faded completely, as if it was dead. Then my sight went black, and a vision overtook me. It was me but I stood at the top of the astronomy tower. I was sobbing. My wand was held out to someone I couldn't see. I looked older. The older me sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the floor. I fell backwards as the vision released me.

"Wait! Let her be. She will come to in a moment." Professor Trelawney commanded. I peeled my eyes open and found myself staring at the colorful ceiling of the room. The back of my neck was sticky with sweat and my hands were clammy. Professor Trelawney stood over me. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked with concern in her voice. I sat up slowly and pressed a hand to my forehead. My other was on the floor, bracing me up. My head ached as if a bludger was hitting it repeatedly. "Yes, Professor." I mumbled. Professor Trelawney clasped her hand together. "Class dismissed. Mr. Malfoy come here."

I tried not to think of what I had seen as the others filed out. Cho Chang patted my shoulder as she left. "Mr. Malfoy, take Miss. Finnegan to the hospital wing and give Madam Pomfrey this note." I heard the scribbling of a quill. The image of me crumbling to ground filled my head. "Tiffany, go with Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." Trelawney instructed. I opened my eyes and stood up shakily. My legs felt like led. I Draco put an arm around my shoulder as I walked towards the door. I started down the stairs with a tight grip on the rail. I made it down finally and had a sheen of sweat on my fore head. I sat down as soon as I could. I leaned forwards, I was only halfway to the infirmary.

"Tiffany, we need to get you to the hospital." Draco said. I couldn't walk any more. The vision had drained my strength. "I can't, Draco, I can't move another step." Before I knew what had happened, Draco had scooped me up and started to carry me. "Oh, goodness. What happened?" I heard Madam Pomfrey say. "I don't know. We were in divination and she just collapsed." Draco said. Madam Pomfrey looked down at me. "Oh, it's Tiffany. Lay her on that bed." I felt a soft mattress under me and Draco's arm disappeared. I shivered.

Pomfrey placed a hand to my forehead. "This must have been a bad one. She took the note from Draco. "Vision…strong one…Yes! Well, Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to give Professor McGonagall a letter for me?" I heard Draco say yes then the scratch of a quill. I knew why she was sending a not to McGonagall. She knew I was a seer. Only five teachers knew. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Pomfrey, Trelawney, and Snape. I moved to sit up and saw Draco rushing down the corridor. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came rushing in. A fever had set in.

I was so sick because I was young, a new seer. New seers always got sick in the first few years after they developed the gift. I sat up as the teachers rushed in. "Miss. Finnegan, are you alright?" McGonagall questioned. I nodded. "Yes, Professor." Dumbledore looked at me over his spectacles. "What did you see, Miss. Tiffany?" I gulped. "I—I saw Voldemort, sir. He and Harry were dueling. I also saw myself, but I looked sickly, sir, and I was crying, I had my wand pointed at someone, and, and then I collapsed."

The two teachers in front of me whispered to each other in hushed tones. McGonagall and Dumbledore said thank you and started to leave. "Professor Dumbledore!" He came back. "I also saw something else. The grim, sir." He looked at me in a comforting way. "And the grim is?" I blinked. "A dog. It was dying, sort of. It faded away." Dumbledore gave me a look of understanding and questioning. "Do they have another name for the grim?" I knew what he wanted. "Padfoot." I said. "Thank you, Miss Finnegan. Madam Pomfrey, she is excused of her classes for the rest of the day, I suggest giving her some tonic and sending her off to bed." He walked away in a swirl of robes.

Madam Pomfrey did indeed give me a dose of tonic and sent me to bed. I walked to the dorm slowly. I said the password and walked quickly to my room. I took off my robe and tie and fell onto the bed. I didn't even bother to turn down the covers. I was asleep in moments.

**Hoped you guys liked it! I've been in a Harry Potter slump lately and so I've been writing this story like crazy. If you will, please review and tell me if you have any ideas on what you want to happen or if you thought something should be changed. TTYL! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm back with (drum roll) Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

"Tiffany?" Hermione asked as she shook me awake. I opened my eyes slowly. "Huh?" I muttered. "Are you alright?" My best friend asked. My cheek was planted in a pillow and I laid on my stomach. "You haven't heard? I had a vision in divination, and Dumbledore excused me from my classes. Don't even ask. I don't want to talk about them." I closed my eyes. "Oh, well do you feel up to going to supper?" I peeled my eyes opened again. "When is it?"

"Thirty minutes." I sat up slowly and reached for my tie. Hermione brushed out my long hair as I did my tie. I stood up quickly and found my legs were weak. I held onto the bed post as I regained my balance. I walked slowly down the stairs and into the hall. I followed her to the table with wobbly legs.

"Bad one?" Harry asked. I nodded. "The whole school knows?" Harry smiled. "Naturally." I gave a small smile. I looked around and my eyes fell on the Slytherin table. I looked up and down until I found my blond boyfriend. He was looking straight at me. I smiled. He returned it. I liked his smile. I was so dizzy, the tonic must have been taking affected. I giggled. "Oh no. Tiffany is tipsy." I glared at Harry, or tried to. Hermione tried to hide a smile as I started to babble. "You know, you're not very nice, Harry. Ron isn't either…" I placed my elbow on the table and pointed my finger at him. "Ron is ruthless, and evil, and is in love with Hermione Granger, my best friend."

I moved my finger to Harry. "And you may not see it, but you are in love to. Not with Cho-but with Ginny. I can see it in your eyes. I wonder if that's how I look at Draco. Hermione? When did you dye your hair red?" I said. My friend spun my shoulder around so I saw her again. I laughed. "And you." I pointed at her. "You are in love to, with Ron. You just act like you don't care." I yawned and laid my head down on the table, not realizing I was doddering off to sleep. I said one more thing without a filter. "And as for me, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." I said as my eyes slip closed.

Hermione shook me awake after supper and I had a splitting head ache. "Please tell me I didn't say anything stupid." I said as she pulled me out of the hall with the others. She looped her arm through mine a pulled me away. "I'll tell you later. Hey, tomorrow's a Saturday. What are you doing?" I shrugged as we walked up the steps, or Hermione walked, I was half pulled, half dragged up the stairs. "Well, Draco and I are going to Hogsmead the first part of the day, but after that I have to study. And I absolutely have to get on my potions essay, and my divination homework."

We entered the portrait and went to our dorm. I plopped onto the bed and took off my tie. "Okay, what did I say?" Hermione told me and I almost fainted. "I said that I…was…in love…with…" Hermione finished my sentence. "Draco Malfoy."

I fell back onto the bed and stared at the canopy. "Tell no one. Tell the boys to forget it. Oh God. I wouldn't stand it if they told him!" I rolled over into my pillow. I groaned. Hermione was laughing. I tried to through a pillow at her. She laughed more. I laid there or I don't know how long I was there but soon I fell asleep.

I was woken by Hermione at half past eight. I dressed in jeans and a sweater with some booties. We were supposed to meet at bottom of the stairs. Hermione brushed my hair out and let the long waves hang down. I walked down to common room and as I was stepping out of the portrait I heard Lavender Brown start to mutter "…traitor." I dismissed it, used to the whispers. I found Draco at the bottom of the staircase, waiting in his usual black attire.

He smiled at me as I walked down with my hand skimming the railing. "You look as if the whole world has turned against you." He said hugging me tightly. I shook my head and smiled, while I let out a lie. "No, just thinking of all that homework I have to do when I get back." He laughed and took my hand. "Well, I'm sorry, but maybe we can work together. We have the same classes, so we have the same homework. What do you say?" We walked down to first floor. "Meet you in the library at two?" I asked as we exited through the doors and started down the path with other students doddering along. "I can't wait."

I looked down at my feet crunching along the gravel pathway. Our hands swung slightly between us. "Oh, Draco!" I heard the squeal of Pansy Parkinson behind us. I tried to hold in a groan. Draco moved to my other side so that his arm was draped around my shoulders as Pansy's shoes scraped the ground as she ran towards us. She came to a halt beside of Draco and took up our pace. "Still hanging out with that Gryffindor I see." She said in her high voice.

I glared at her and I thought I saw her flinch. I gave a sly smile. "Of course I am, Pansy. Tiffany is my girlfriend." Draco said with a smile as we turned to follow the path. Pansy glared down at me and I just smiled. She stomped her foot and started to hurry away. "Okay, tell me truth, have your friends been treating you badly?" He asked me. "No, I mean, it's only the second day of school! I mean they aren't too keen on my dating you, Ron hasn't spoken to me since the first night. Hermione seems alright with it, and Harry..." I trailed off as my head began to ache. I stopped and out my free hand on my forehead, blinking rapidly. My vison was plagued with black, I knew what it meant, a small vision.

It was the same as last time, I stood sobbing with my wand out. Then I collapsed, but this time I could tell who stood beside me…Draco. The vision kept me longer. I study myself that lay on the ground. She was paler that normal, her brown waves were messy, her cheeks sunken in. She looked as if she was dying. Purple half-moons were under her closed eyes. Then I was released.

Two visions in two days, at least this time I hadn't fainted. I took a deep breath. "Tiffany?" Draco stood in front of me worried. "Are you okay?" I nodded, breathlessly. "Yeah, yeah." He looked like he didn't believe me. "Do you need to go back to the castle?" I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. Let's just go." I took his hand and off we went.

We walked back to the castle at eleven. Draco hadn't let me out of his sight as if I could collapse at any moment. I told him I'd meet him at the library at two and went to get my things. I collapsed onto the bed, tired as though I hadn't had sleep for three days. "Tiffany?" Hermione asked from her desk. "Wake me up before two." I mumbled as I fell asleep.

Hermione woke me up thirty minutes till two. I ran to the bathroom to dress in my uniform and braid my hair. I gathered my quills, ink, bottles, and parchment. It was ten minutes till two. I told Hermione I'd see her later and started to walk down to the library. Halfway there that twins joined me. "Hey, Tiff!" They said. "Hi. What do you need?" I asked. "Well, George and I think we finally perfected the fire work 'W' canister." Fred said. "And we want you to look at it." George said. I saw that they had a roll of parchment in their hand. "Okay." I said as I walked into the library.

I sat my things on my regular table and took the parchment. The model looked very nice, perfectly done. I smiled. "Perfect." The twins looked over my head smiling at each other. "Okay, now I need to study so can you both please start working on the item and I'll help you later." I said. "Four? In the Common Room." They said in unison. I nodded and sat in the chair, opening my ink bottle. The twins disappeared and I sighed, shaking my head.

"How did I ever make it through third year without being expelled?" I muttered to no one in particular. "I don't know. Maybe because Dumbledore thought your pranks were genius?" Draco said as he pulled out the chair in front of me. I smiled at him. "Thanks. Did you think they were genius?" He shrugged. "I thought they were nice. Especially the one you played on me." He said in accusingly, but had a smile on his face. I gasped in mock hurt. "It wasn't my fault! The boys planned it! I was simply an accomplice in making the ink of every third year Slytherin explode in their face, even though I planted the spell." I said with a smirk.

Draco arranged his things. "Sure." I shook my head and bent over my divination homework, five symbols that can be found in tea leaves. I scrawled on my parchment with my quill in a hurry. I knew everything. I helped Draco along the way. Hermione had come back with my homework from our other classes I had missed. By three thirty I had finished everything but my transfiguration homework. Draco and I had helped each other out. At a quarter to four we were both finished. I went to put a book back I had and went I turned around Draco was smirking behind me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

We hurried down a corridor with our robes trailing behind us. He pulled me into a small alcove and started to kiss me. It shocked me first, but then my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. He wove his arms around my waist and lifted me up onto the tips of my toes and I put my arms around his neck. When we broke apart I was smiling. Draco was too, but he looked a little shocked. "I wanted to do that since we've got here." He said.

I giggled. "Me too." He leaned back down and gave me a light peck. I tried not to sigh. "We should go, before Filch catches us." Draco said. We began our walk back down the hall. I stopped at the bottom of the marble staircase that led to the tower. Draco gave must a light kiss on my forehead. "See you later." He walked off, leaving me there smiling like an idiot. I turned back around and walked up the stair, entered the common room and sat down by Hermione on a couch. "Tiffany?" Harry questioned. "Where are the twins?" They pointed to a table and I went to join the twins. I hardly payed any attention to them, only helping them in planning a very good trick on Snape.

**Monday:**

I walked with my gang to DADA. I sat with Hermione and the pink toad came up to me. "Miss?" She asked. "Finnegan, ma'am." She didn't lessen her scowl. "Yes. Well here is your book." She walked off. I did not like this. She went into a lecture on…ON HOW TO HOLD WAND!? I raised my hand. "Professor, we all know how to hold a wand. We need to learn spells, we learned this"-I gestured to the book-"in our first year!"

"Miss. Finnegan. This is a Ministry approved course." I gave a short laugh. "For what? First Years?" Her face turned pinker. "Stop." I frowned. This was stupid. Why should I learn this?" I did stop, only because Harry had given me a look. I listened to her boring lecture, until finally I could finally do back to my dorm. I hurried along quickly. I was going to hate this year!

**Sorry for the wait! I just wanted to let you guys know that next week I will be on a road trip and most likely won't have wifi to post, but I will be writing like crazy! Thanks! TTYL! ~ a hunter of artemis here**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Here you go, chapter 11!**

I walked quickly to the Quidditch field. We had already had tryouts and I of course got my spot as chaser. Today was our first game…against Slytherin. It was half an hour until I had to meet with the team. I already had my uniform on. My hair was in a long French braid down my back. As I walked, I saw exactly who I wanted to see. Draco. He was in his green uniform, and was smiling at me. "Morning, Tiffany." He said reaching out. I hugged him, standing on my toes. "I don't know what I'm going to do! You're on one team, I'm on the other. And our houses hate each other." I said quickly.

"Slow down. No one is going to worry. Just don't look at me, and I'll try not to look at you." Draco said, laughing. "It's not that I'm worried about that! I'm worried about your new beater, Pansy!" I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. She had become the beater and I just knew she had it out for me. "Don't worry about her. Just focus on doing what you do best; beating Slytherin." It was true, almost every game I had played in since I got on the team in third year, Gryffindor had won.

"Okay, okay. I won't worry. I won't worry." I muttered, almost to myself. "That's my girl." Draco said, folding me into his arms. He gave me a kiss on my forehead. I pulled back an inch and he kissed the tip of my nose. I looked up at his gray eyes and he kissed my lips. I kissed him back, my eyes fluttering close. I felt his arms weave their way around my waist, mine were weaving themselves around his neck. Draco pulled my upwards and I was standing on my toes, almost too short. I sighed against his lips.

My lips parted with his and I fluttered my eye lashes. I held him tighter, as he squeezed my waist. A warmth spread out over my body, starting at my heart, making its way down to my toes. I forgot where I was and just thought of the boy in front of me. Draco's hands played with the bottom of my long braid, as my hands wove their way through his blonde locks. I heard a bell ring in the distance giving the signal for all players to go to their tent.

I didn't want to, but I pulled back, letting myself snap back into reality. "We should go." I whispered, my eyes still closed, my forehead touching Draco's. "We have to?" He begged. I gave a soft laugh. "See you on the field. Good luck." I opened my eyes and smiled, my eyes meeting Draco's. "Good luck." He told me. Before he turned away he gave me a light kiss on my nose, then on both my cheeks. Draco walked away, going to meet up with the Slytherins, leaving me grinning like an idiot.

I met the rest of the team in the tent and I sat down beside Harry. "I still can't believe Ron's not talking to me." I said. Harry shrugged. "He wants to, I just think that he doesn't want to think of you and think of Malfoy at the same time." I looked at Harry with disbelief. "Well, I…I…that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Why would he think like that? I'm sure I won't like some of his future girlfriends!" I started to pace and Harry's eyes followed me. "Why on Earth…" I muttered. It was soon time for the game to start. I held my broom tightly. I stood beside Harry, in front of the twins.

I walked out of the tent, more like strutted. I mounted my broom and waited. I took a deep breath, my eyes flitting around. Pansy was glaring at me. The whistle blew and I kicked off. The Slytherins had the ball and I flew with my other teammates. Wood blocked a shot and I caught the quaffle. I flew back to the other end of the field, throwing the quaffle to Katie. She scored. Thirty minutes later Gryffindor had made three more goals, two of which were mine. I was flying below Katie when a bludger flew right past my ear. I had a cursing from Pansy. She meant to hit me.

"We got you Tiffany!" Fred yelled from beside me. I caught the Quaffle which was thrown down to me. I flew to goal. I threw it in just as the whistle sounded. Harry caught the Snitch. I flew down to land and as I touched down, Harry pulled me into a hug. "We did it! We won!" He said. "Don't we always?" I cried over the cheering. I turned around and searched for Draco, but Harry pulled me away. I ended up sitting with Hermione in the common room, Ron and Harry were talking in hushed tones. Ron would glance at me every now and then. Hermione and I were writing our potion's essay. I scribbled on the parchment with my quill, it making a scratching sound. I only had a forth of a foot left. I scribbled quietly.

Hermione and I had taken residence on one of the couches, our backs against one of the ends. Our toes were inches from each other's. Crookshanks lay in the space and on our toes. The tabby purred slightly, his tail tucked up against him, and his eyes were closed. Hermione and I finished at the same time. We each stretched, laughing at Crookshanks' meow of protest at our movement. I ran a hand over his fur and he started to purr again. I tilted my head and thought of what I could do with the three more hours of the afternoon I had.

Should I go look for Draco? Should I plan a prank with the twins? Should I study? Should I just hang out and try to talk with my friends? What shall I do?

**I know it was short but I had to get something up. Answer the questions in the last paragraph. What should Tiff do? Answer soon and I shall write quickly. ~ a hunter of artemis here**


End file.
